fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Visiting Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 5
Not too soon everyone else was awake as they all had breakfast. After breakfast Tommy and Dil were sitting in the living room wondering about Elaine's baby and how it was going to get of Elaine's tummy as they had earlier. "Hey Tommy do you thinks the baby would comes out if we pushes on Aunt Elaine's tummy?" Dil asked "That's a great idea Dilly, maybe if we dos that Aunt Elaine would be able to throws up the baby like when she tried to afore." Tommy said as he stood up Dil smiled, happy to know Tommy liked his idea, but then another question crossed his mind "Uh Tommy how are we going to gets to pushes on Aunt Elaine's stomach if she's always moving rounds and always going to the potty to tries and throws up the baby?" Dil asked "Hm…maybe we can gets her to reads us a story or somethings and maybe she'll fall asleep like Grandpa and Grandma and sometimes Mommy and Daddy dos when they reads to us. All we has to do is finds a book that Aunt Elaine can read to us." Tommy said "Ok, lets go over to were the big thingy that has all the books on it is." Dil said referring to the bookshelf "Yeah lets gos." Tommy nodded heading over to the book shelf with Dil following him behind Tommy and Dil made their way over to the nearby bookshelf in the living room as they stopped in front of it looking up at the books on the shelves. "Which one should we gets Tommy?" Dil asked "Hm maybe one of the really big books that are long so then Aunt Elaine would has to fall asleep cause the story is so long." Tommy explained "Well then how about this one." Dil said walking up to the bookshelf pulling one off the bottom row of the shelf "That's perfect Dilly, now all we has to do is get Aunt Elaine to reads it to us." Tommy smiled Tommy and Dil then went off to find Elaine, unknowing to them both that the book they grabbed from the shelf was actually a photo album with a few pictures in it, as they made their way towards the kitchen only for Elaine to come and sit on the couch as Ben followed behind her. "Are you feeling better Elaine?" Ben asked "Better than before that is for sure." Elaine said as she sat on the couch Tommy and Dil looked to each other and smiled before they walked over to couch, on the way over however Dil tripped as he fell over which caused him to drop the book. As the book fell from Dil's hands it opened to a page which had a picture of a slightly younger Ben and Elaine. "Are you ok Dilly?" Tommy asked helping his brother up "Uh huh," Dil answered as Tommy helped him up Dil then walked over to the book as he noticed the picture "Hey Tommy the peoples in this picture kind of looks likes Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine." Dil said Hearing this Tommy came over by Dil's side looking at the book and looked at the picture as well. "Maybe because it is Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine." Tommy said Ben and Elaine had noticed Tommy and Dil looking at the album book as Ben had walked over to them. "What are you two looking at over here?" Ben said as he picked up the photo album "Looks like our photo album." "Oh Ben look, it's the picture we took just about right after we first met each other." Elaine said, pointing to the picture that Tommy and Dil were looking at, as by this time she said this Stu and Didi had walked in the living room "Ah yeah I remember that day like it was yesterday, remember when we first met?" Ben asked "Of course how could I forget, that was the day you accidently backed into my car at the library." Elaine answered "Oh yeah that's right," {Flashback} Ben was just getting ready to leave the library and that's when he accidently backed into Elaine's car when she was actually coming into the library parking lot. After this happen both Ben and Elaine got out of their cars. "O-Oh my, I-I'm so sorry I didn't see you." Ben stammered trying to apologize "Next time watch where you're going, hmph!" Elaine exclaimed obviously upset (Normal POV) "Ah that's right, Elaine didn't forgive me until a couple days later when I saw her at the library again while I was studying." Ben said {Flashback continued} About three days late Ben had gone back to the library to study on a few things. At first he didn't notice Elaine sitting nearby, and neither had Elaine. However, after about an hour Elaine was getting thirsty so she went in search of a water fountain but with no luck. That is when she noticed Ben sitting at a table near to where she was as she decided to ask him as she walked over to the table. "Hey," Elaine said "Hm oh you're the one who I accidently backed my car into yours, again I'm so sorry about that." Ben said looking up from his book "Its ok don't worry about it, I was just a bit upset. To be honest with you I just moved her a little while ago and I don't really know anybody but a friend of mine who lives here too." Elaine explained "Oh well I can spend time with you if you'd like, my name's Ben by the way." Ben offered "Elaine, and you don't have to spend time with me if you don't want to." Elaine said "No, no I insist," Ben smiled "Well ok, by the way can you show me where the water fountains are?" Elaine asked "Sure follow me," Ben said getting up from his chair as he led Elaine to where the water fountains were (Normal POV) "And the rest is history," Ben said "How sweet of you Ben." Didi said "Yeah, he is real sweet and he still is." Elaine said before letting out a yawn "Oh excuse me," "Why don't you rest here dear and we'll find something else to do while you rest?" Ben suggested "Alright," Elaine said laying down onto the couch "Hm it's about time to put the kids down for their nap as well." Didi said before going over to pick up Tommy and Dil Didi had taken the boys upstairs to put them down for their nap, and of course they pretended to go to sleep until Didi walked out of the room. "Come on Dilly now's our chance." Tommy said "Ok!" Dil exclaimed "Ssh we don't want mommy to hears us." Tommy said "Oops sorry," Dil whispered "Ok let's gos," Tommy said as he and Dil quietly headed downstairs Go To Part 6 Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Visiting Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine Chapters